


Not Useless

by zaquin



Series: Barry/Harrison Stuff [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaquin/pseuds/zaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry forgets his phone and shares a moment of weakness with Harrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just a thought I quickly wrote down.

After a long day of fighting bad guys Barry was tired. He was one second away from home when he remembered he had left his phone at StarLabs. He groaned and headed back.

He made it to the main hub and stopped. The room was empty of people but his phone thankfully was right where he left it. He was about to zip off home when he heard a loud crash come from deeper inside the facility. Barry immediately took off in that direction.

He entered what looked to be a storage room and nearly laughed at the sight that greeted him. There sat Harrison Wells in his chair, leaning over, head rested in his hand, staring at the disaster area of a floor. From what Barry could tell Wells had tried to retrieve something from the shelf but couldn't quite reach, causing the entire shelf to fall over and spill it's contents to the ground.

"Dr. Wells you okay?" 

Wells looked up and turned his chair to face him. He looked surprised and slightly embarrassed.

"Barry what are you doing here?"

"Forgot my phone."

The man smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Of course you did."

Then there was a pause that threatened to awkward so Barry sprang forward and set everything right in a flash. When he finished he found Wells watching him.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem. What were you trying to get?" He sputtered and turned to face the shelf.

Wells sighed. "It's not important, don't bother, I'll get it some other time."

Barry was suddenly standing directly in front of the man.

"Dr. Wells?"

Harrison ran his hands over his face.

"It's just frustrating being stuck in this chair.. Makes me nothing short of useless."

Barry knelt down and looked up at his face.

"You are not useless" he started, voice filled with honest confidence. 

"Dr Wells... Harrison. You have helped me so much. I don't even have the words to thank you for it. I would have died a hundred times by now if not for you. I have practically always idolized you. You are always there for me, pushing me forward, helping me.... And you never ask for anything in return."

"Barry–" Wells tried to interrupt, but Barry grabbed his hand and continued.

"I would be lost without you. So if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, I would be happy to be there for you for a change." He finished and then looked down at the floor in an attempt to hide the deep blush building on his face. Then he felt a hand tilt it back up.

Harrison looked directly into his eyes and whispered,

"thank you."

Barry really couldn't handle the intensity of it so he smiled and then bolted, running straight home.

––––––

Harrison watched Barry leave the building from the security feed in his chair computer. He smiled and then stood up. He walked over to the shelf and plucked an item from it, pleased that he got what he was reaching for.


End file.
